


Bienvenido a mi ruta

by Guemara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guemara/pseuds/Guemara
Summary: 707 comienza a tener unos sueños extraños y... húmedos.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Mystic Messenger, Mystic messenger





	Bienvenido a mi ruta

Me encontraba trabajando como siempre. La madam me había encargado a un nuevo cliente y el plazo límite de entrega era mañana mismo. Pegué un sorbo a mi Dr Pepper y seguí con mi tarea. Ya eran las tantas de la noche, la vista se me nublaba y se me escapó un bostezo. No había podido dormir nada en los últimos días, era un esclavo del trabajo. ¿Cuán mal estaría echarse una pequeña siesta? No, sería hombre muerto si me quedase dormido.

Bebí de nuevo y continué tecleando. Empecé a sentirme un poco mal y mareado, tal vez, ¿el trabajo me estaba robando toda la energía? Mis ojos se cerraban sin permiso. Una voz femenina comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza, llamándome, ¿estaba teniendo alucinaciones?

—Saeyoung. —Su voz entre susurros sonaba bastante sexy, ¿acaso estaba delirando?

Me levanté del asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por averiguar de dónde venía la voz. No era posible que me la estuviera imaginando, ¿cierto? O tal vez la cafeína terminó de fundirme el cerebro.

Fui hacia el sofá para comprobar si dejé la televisión puesta. Quizás alguien se llamaba igual que yo en una película, pero no era así. Estaba apagada. Me dirigí a la ventana para ver si había algún vecino que por casualidad estuviera diciendo mi nombre. No había ni rastro de nadie a esas horas.

Decidí olvidarme y volver al trabajo. Tras unos minutos, los ojos se me cerraron y me quedé dormido en la silla. Me paralicé al sentir como una figura femenina se posaba sobre mis piernas a horcajadas. Era una chica preciosa, con el cabello largo y ondulado y ojos castaños. Estaba desnuda, su cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena era una auténtica fantasía, ¿estaba teniendo un sueño erótico?

Pero no se percibía como uno, me sentí conectado a ella en cierta forma, más allá de su belleza. Había algo en su mirada, tan familiar, que me hacía pensar que era la indicada para mí. Era como si estuviéramos destinados. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera podía tener amistades, no podía enamorarme de una chica desconocida que solo existía en mi imaginación, ¿cierto?

Susurró mi nombre al oído y la reconocí al instante. Era la voz femenina que había escuchado segundos atrás.

Sentí su lengua pasando por mi garganta de abajo a arriba. Se meció de forma tentadora sobre mí y fundió sus labios con los míos. No sabía lo que era aquello, pero me estaba poniendo muchísimo.

Dejé que me hiciera lo que quisiese hasta que perdí por completo el conocimiento. Al despertarme estaba desnudo y con una erección notable. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿tal vez era sonámbulo y me quité la ropa mientras dormía?

Todo eso era muy extraño y lo de tener fantasías no era algo propio de mí. Yo nunca había deseado a nadie de esa forma. Tampoco le di demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro de que había sido un sueño.

Traté de apartarlo de mi mente y seguir trabajando, pero la imagen de esa chica se me aparecía cada 2,35 segundos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo peor era que existía solo en mi imaginación.

Las noches siguientes volví a verla. Me llamaba en sueños y no podía hacer nada para resistirme. Hacía lo que quería conmigo. Se ponía sobre mí moviéndose de forma provocativa y siempre dejándome con ganas de más. Sus labios rojizos se encontraban con los míos y su lengua serpenteaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Solía dormir con un pantalón gris de pijama y sin camiseta. No tardaba en sobarme por encima de la ropa poniéndome muy duro hasta que se decidía a colar su mano por debajo, masturbándome con lentitud. Estaba en la gloria, gemía y me dejaba llevar, se sentía tan real... el placer nublaba mi mente.

Siempre me despertaba con el miembro rígido debido a los sueños húmedos que tenía y todas las noches me imaginaba a esa chica cabalgando sobre mí. Ansiaba que lo hiciera y de hecho dormía más de lo necesario solo para verla.

Yo nunca había codiciado personas, pero ahora deseaba a alguien que solo existía en mis sueños, ¿qué tan patético podía ser?

Dios, era la chica perfecta, me volvía completamente loco. Siempre me dejaba con las ganas y dolía, necesitaba aliviarme, por lo que cerré los ojos imaginándola y metí la mano bajo el pantalón para masturbarme.

Arqueaba la espalda debido al placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Jadeos secos salían de mi garganta. Sabía que me llevaría poco tiempo deshacerme de esa tensión, ya que ella me dejaba demasiado cachondo. Sin embargo no contaba con que se me apareciese de pronto, entre las sábanas. Me sobresalté al sentir la punta de su lengua recorriendo mi pene, desde la base hasta el glande con lentitud. ¿Estaba soñando de nuevo? No tenía ni idea, pero cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer. Cada toque era celestial. Gemí y apreté las sábanas del gran placer que estaba sintiendo. En ese momento algo se desató dentro de mí.

La aparté de golpe, tomando el control y haciendo que se tumbara sobre la almohada. Empecé a besarla, metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Pensé que iba a resistirse pero se dejó. Bajé hasta su mandíbula, lamiéndola y le mordí el cuello con violencia. Soltó un chillido de placer sin contenerse. Su voz era profunda y sensual, excitante... Agarró mi hombría con fuerza, sacudiéndola. Clavé mis dedos en sus muslos, emocionado por esas sensaciones que me provocaba.

Fui bajando acariciando toda la piel que me iba encontrando a su paso con la boca, hasta llegar a su sexo, que estaba húmedo y caliente. Separé los labios con la lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris. La lamí sin cuidados con ganas de terminarla y metí varios dedos dentro para ayudarme con la misión. El agente 707 no podía fallar.

Estaba muy lubricada, por lo que no pude aguantar más para invadir su cuerpo con el mío. Estaba muy estrecha y mojada.

—T-te hackeé, ¡ah! —bromeé gimiendo contra su boca.

—En realidad te hackeé yo a ti, simple mortal. —Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, tirando de mi cabello y me apartó, dejándome sentado sobre la cama.

Se puso de rodillas, gateando cual gatita hacia mí. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y seductores. Me tenía a sus pies. Se sentó sobre mi miembro y comenzó a penetrarse a sí misma con fuerza. No pude contener mis jadeos debidos a la agitación. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, cubriéndome de besos y mordiscos. Mis manos estaban en su trasero, estrujándolo con ímpetu y mi boca devoraba sus preciosos pechos.

Botaba con ansias sobre mí y aunque no pesaba nada, el colchón comenzó a crujir debido a la satisfactoria actividad.

Me mordió el lóbulo y moví mi cadera, tratando de alcanzar su ritmo. Mi miembro entraba y salía una y otra vez con rapidez. El líquido preseminal se escurría por su vagina e iba a explotar. Me corrí al cabo de unos minutos sin poder aguantar más, y ella continuó botando, yéndose una vez tras otra, insaciable. Mi pene seguía duro después de aquello e insistió, moviendo sus caderas sin detenerse. No sé cuántas veces más me vine, pero podría decirse que miles. Al cabo de un rato me sentía mareado y con fatiga, pero aún tenía ese ardor en el cuerpo y ese hambre voraz de sexo.

—¡Mmmm! ¡sí! ¡aguanta, Saeyoung! ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien! —Me animó y me puse sobre ella para hacérselo con impaciencia, empujando con profundidad hasta que alcanzamos el éxtasis de nuevo.

—Dios. —Estaba hecho polvo, nunca mejor dicho. Me quedé abrazado a ella, examinando su rostro tan ovalado y perfecto y sus ojos, grandes y sugerentes, era demasiado linda, ¿pero acaso era real? Me aclaré la garganta y saqué el valor para preguntarle algo—. Espero que no te moleste que te pregunte esto, pero... agh, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Se rió ante mi curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no dejamos eso para más adelante? —Me tomó de las mejillas besándome con una ternura que no había manifestado hasta ese momento. Aquello derritió mi corazón—. No seas tan curioso. —Me acarició el cabello con suavidad.

—Pero ¿eres real o solo eres un producto de mi imaginación? —Esperé que no fuera así, porque mis latidos se aceleraban demasiado con solo verla. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma con nadie.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó con picardía.

—Espero que lo seas, porque creo que he conocido, literalmente, a la mujer de mis sueños. —Soltó una carcajada con mi declaración. Su sonrisa era hermosa...

—No tan deprisa, Saeyoung, quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Acompañar? ¿a dónde? —La chica se levantó de la cama y unas alas negras gigantes de murciélago comenzaron a salir por su espalda. Abrí tanto la boca que me llegaba al suelo—. N-no es posible, ¿q-qué eres?

—Soy una súcubo y no puedes resistirte a mí. Vamos. —Me ofreció su mano y no tardé ni un segundo en acceder. Si por mí fuera la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en una cama, desnudo, con sábanas granates y un dosel negro transparente. La habitación estaba iluminada con candelabros que daban una luz tenue.

Estaba solo y me decidí a salir de allí. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo que vi me dejó anonadado.

Ahí estaban Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin y mi propio hermano satisfaciendo sus deseos. Ella estaba tumbada sobre una acolchada cama gigante, con las mismas sábanas granate, gimiendo y sin ropa, mientras ellos la tocaban y saboreaban, tal y como había hecho yo. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar estar duro ante tal caliente escenario. Carraspeé mi garganta para hacer acto de presencia. Todos se giraron para verme y ella me sonrió.

—Oh, hola Saeyoung, acércate, bienvenido a mi ruta. —Suspiré enrojeciendo demasiado y acepté el desafío, recostándome a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a vencer a todos, ella sería mía, estaba seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Podéis consultar más de mis trabajos en mi perfil y también en la página Wattpad. Mi nick es: Guemara, al igual que aquí.  
> Saludos.


End file.
